Shax
Shax was a powerful upper-level demon with wind-based abilities. He was best known for being one of the personal demonic assassins for The Source of All Evil who would often send him to kill countless innocents. Shax is responsible for the death of Prue Halliwell, the eldest Charmed One. He was vanquished in 2001 by the freshly reconstituted Charmed Ones, avenging their sister.Season 4, "Charmed Again, Part 1" History Killing Dr. Griffiths After being assigned to kill Dr. Griffiths, Phoebe Halliwell received a premonition of his death. She and her sisters rushed to find him. As soon as they found him, he was taken to the manor. The sisters talked about how they could vanquish Shax, much to the shock of Dr. Griffiths. He believed it was a prank set up by his ex-wife. However, it was not. Shax whirled in and blasted Prue and Piper through the living room wall and into the conservatory of the house, killing Prue and fatally injuring Piper. Dr. Griffiths was stunned and asked "What are you?", Shax replied "The end" and Griffiths was subsequently blasted through the dinning room window. Shax then whirled out of the manor with a grin, slaming the door and shattering the glass. Attempt to kill Paige Matthews During Prue's funeral, an unknown girl named Paige came to condole Prue's death. Paige said that she used to know Prue. Suddenly, Phoebe received a premonition about the girl she has just met. Later that night, Paige was dancing with her boyfriend Shane at the P3. Paige was adopted by two mortals, without any clue of being a witch. The same night, she and Shane went to the roof of some building, embraced. Afterwards, Phoebe and Cole shimmer in, with spyglass. According to Phoebe's premonition, Paige should be attacked at this place. Almost at the same time, Shax whirls in. He hits Shane with his power, sending him flying into the vent. He's now about to blast Paige. He blasts another ball attempting to hit her, but Paige inadvertently orbs out and back in, leaving both Shax as well as Cole and Phoebe amazed. Final Vanquish After killing Prue and nearly killing Paige, Shax rendered another attempt to kill The Charmed Ones and destroy the Power of Three, later the night in which Phoebe and Cole would meet Paige. The two were amazed with what they have seen - her ability to orb. They tell it to Leo who cannot believe since both him and the Elders don't know about her, and can't explain why she can orb, which makes Piper go upstairs and summon Grams in the attic. Piper asks Grams about Paige, but Grams can't tell - she is sworn to secrecy, and cannot say by who. Later, it's shown that Patty Halliwell sworn Grams to keep quiet. Patty then explains Paige's origin, saying that Paige was the product of Patty's affair with her whitelighter Sam Wilder. Shortly after, Patty and Grams leave. As Piper, Phoebe and Leo go downstairs, they find Paige in. Piper shakes Paige's hand, and suddenly, chandelier shimmers, bathing the sisters with blue light. The Power of Three is reconstituted. Right after new Charmed Ones are created, Shax bursts in the manor, tending to kill the sisters. Leo distracts him by jumping on his back, though Shax easily tosses him across the hall, knocking him out. In the attic, Piper and Phoebe find the vanquishing spell, and tell Paige to chant the spell along with them. The sisters recite the spell, vanquishing Shax for good and avenging Prue. Powers and Abilities * Active Powers ** Aerokinesis: An elemental power which is used to create and/or manipulate wind and air itself. Shax is able to fire concussive blasts of wind that are lethal to his victims. ** Whirling: The ability to teleport through wind and air in a way that resembles tornadoes. ** Super Strength: The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. * Other Powers ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects. ** Adjusting: The ability to fight through molecular powers. ** Reconstitution: The ability to reform one's body after it is destroyed. Shax was blown up by Piper and later reformed. ** High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows .Screencap from the BoS-DVD collection feature "The Book of Shadows".]] :Shax, The Source's Assassin :Demonic hitman called :out for only the top :assignments by :the Source. :Corporealizes out of :wind and air. Method :of attack is a ferocious :blast of wind that can :be lethal to it's victim. :To vanquish Shax chant: :Is a demon of :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell. Notes * Piper considered Shax to be less of a threat to the Charmed Ones than Barbas because at least he could be easily vanquished.Season 5, "Sympathy for the Demon" * Shax is the only demon to permanently kill a Charmed One. * Although the Book of Shadows does not mention this, the vanquishing spell requires more than one witch to make the spell work effectively. If not, it would just cause him pain and force him to retreat. * A hologram of Shax bursting through the front doors of the manor, to attack the Charmed Ones, in 2001 was used in the "Halliwell Memorial Museum" of the Wyatt's Dark Future. The tour guide mentioned to the public that it scares the visitors all the time.Season 6, "Chris-Crossed" Trivia whilst on the set.]] * Shax appeared in a total of three times over the course of the series; (in chronological order) All Hell Breaks Loose, Charmed Again, Part 1, and Chris-Crossed. Aside from his appearances, he was mentioned several times in other episodes. * Shax is the name of a demon from the Ars Goetia, the first section of the demonology book The Lesser Key of Solomon. Here, he is described as a Great Marquis of Hell, and has power over a thousand legions of demons on evil horses. Other names taken from this are Andras, Asmodeus and Barbas. premiere.]] * The entry on Shax was never seen on screen, however, it was included in a sticker-set and was shown in the special features documentary on the Book of Shadows (which was included on the special DVD-BoS set). * Shax' look is different in Charmed Again. His hair and skin color is much darker and more grey, while he had a more bluish skin in All Hell Breaks Loose . His facial appearance is also different. * Although he was not seen, Shax was mentioned in the season 5 episode "Centennial Charmed" and he was alive in that reality. Piper is hunting him down after he killed Prue. * Shax came fourth in a poll of the "Top 10 Villains" in Charmed, conducted by Charmed Magazine and Living (the UK broadcaster of the series). Drawing on his high ranking in demonic hierarchy, his ability to kill one of the Charmed Ones, and his frightening appearance, the poll concluded "he is one very dangerous demon". Although he seldom spoke, his "memorable quote" is also his only line on the show, "the end", uttered after fatally wounding Piper and Prue. * Shax is the first evil being seen by Paige, and the first evil being Paige helped vanquish. Shax is also one of the few evil beings that all four sisters have seen. Gallery ShaxManor.jpg ShaxPruePiper.jpg ShaxPrue1.jpg ShaxDoctor2.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings